Ancient World
"Ancient World" (エンシェント Enshento Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. It is themed mainly around dragons which often are Deity-like and/or organic in appearance. The card frame resembles a stone wall with several cracks to make it appear to be very old. Playstyle Ancient World features a "boss monster" playstyle by using very powerful size 3 monsters the whole game to overwhelm the opponent, making it difficult for the opponent to attack the player directly. It's main attributes are Dragon Lord, Wild Dragon, and Raging Spirits, each with their own variations on the World's "boss mode" theme. Because the player often won't be able to call additional monsters other than Size 0s, the Size 1 and 2 monsters in this world often have abilities that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a Size 3 monster, acting as additional offensive and defensive support. Because most monsters in this World have the Lifelink keyword along with many of their cards having life costs, it includes a large amount of spells and abilities that replenish life and protect their monsters to make them even more difficult to defeat. Dragon Lords typically focus on one extremely powerful monster in the center that protects the player for the entire game. In some cases, Dragon Lords may gain additional strength when close to death or outright "evolve" to stronger forms upon being destroyed. Wild Dragons tend to rush down the opponent with a strong variety of monsters with different sizes. From there, a powerful size 3 monster is called to finish off the opponent or to replenish the player's resources for another all-out assault. The Raging Spirits focus on redirecting attacks to their size 3 monsters to safely leave the center area open and use items without being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This is usually supplemented with a size 0 on the left or right that acts as additional support for the player or the size 3 Raging Spirits. Associated Characters *Genma Todoroki (Anime/Manga) *Ban Enma (Anime) *Magoroku Shido (Anime) *Dai Kaido (Anime) Sets containing Ancient World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (1 card) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') (17 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (30+3 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (31 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (''ver.E'') (6 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (7 cards) Attributes *Defense *Dragon *Dragon Chief Emperor *Dragon Lord *Draw *Enhance *Fire *Fire Power *Hundred Demons *Land *Light *Raging Spirits *Recovery *Water *Weapon *Wild Dragon *Wind List of Ancient World cards Flags *Ancient World (card) Items *Disposition of the Chief * Ocean Emperor's Anchor, Wild Waves *Poison Flame Armor, Mushibami *Ringlet, Loop of Fire *Scatter Armor, Enma *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *An Encounter with a Dragon *Bold Dragon *Brawling Dragons *Death Reanimated, Dragon Reborn *Disaster and Bliss Comes with Dragons *Divine Dragon Creation *Dragon Arcadia *Dragon Dreams *Dragon Emperor Legend *Dragon Flame Cascade *Dragon Outlaw *Dragon Prudent *Dragon Thunder *Dragonlution *Dragonverse *Enduring Hardships and Dragons *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Banryufuto *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rineryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma * It is the Ocean Dragon *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Makings of a Great Dragon *Manliness Spirit Shield *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Result of Dragonwork *Rise & Fall of Dragons *Soaring Dragon, Fair Skylines *Sturdy Dragon Strike *Surges and Dragons of Life *Surging Dragon Waves * Tyrant Dragon God *Unwielding Dragon *Wrath Trigger Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Dragon's Life and Death, Future and Past! *Evil Crusher, Steel Dragon Barrage! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! Monsters Size 0 *Amber Dragon, Kantal *Blizzard Left Bruder *Burning Right Bruder *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Giry *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Ash Dragon, Defores *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Blue Dragon, Thunder Horn *Bronze Dragon, Daygala *Call Dragon Migidos *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Dies, Azurite Dragon *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Enma Alliance, Kilmince *Feather Dragon, Talwar *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Green Dragon, Belmoss *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Little Brother, Bad Guy Origin *Sky Dragon, Japerrot *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa * Younger Brother, Knuckler Dan Size 2 * Armor Fighter, Under the Ken *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Curse Dragon, Tragoth *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Dragon, Knoke-isle *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Silver Dragon, Adelaide *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica * Wind Fighter, Messenger Jin Size 3 *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Crystal Dragon, Adamanquartz *Deity of Military Arts Fighting Leader, Duel Yeager *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Duel Sieger "SD" *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Gang the King "SD" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Gold Dragon, Abend *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Invincible Fist, Duel Yeager *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Rainbow Dragon, Arc-en-ciel *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond *Steel Arms Unrivaled Chief, Duel Jaeger "Revolted" * Steel Fist Fighter, Strong Goh *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Trivia *Ancient World was the first World to not receive all card types (in this case, items) in its first support set.